User blog:Furbearingbrick/No More Spinoffs: Desperate Struggle
Note: this rule, and the addendums about Jeff-"inspired" stories, SCP pastas, Pokepastas, and MLP grimdarks, are now PERMANENT. The other addendums are temporary, though. Keep this in mind before posting a comment. Effective immediately,' we no longer accept spinoffs/sequels/prequels/knockoffs of' stories the author didn't write. This includes Lost Silver, Pokemon Creepy Black, Slenderman, BRVR, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Snow On Mt. SIlver, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Moon Face, Candle Cove, Eyeless Jack, Dead Bart, Smiledog, Herobrine, Zalgo, Jeff The Killer, etc. (this includes making spinoffs of existing spinoffs, like The Collective.) So basically, no new spinoffs period. It doesn't matter if they originated on this wiki or not, NO SPINOFFS! Also, we're having a mortatorium on ROBLOX and Minecraft pastas. Sorry for any inconevenience the lack of clarification not specifying this rule has caused. Anyone who violates this rule gets an IMMEDIATE 1-DAY BAN. NO WARNINGS, NO EXCEPTIONS. THIS NOTICE IS LINKED ON THE FRONT PAGE, SO DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T SEE IT. The second time you post a spinoff it'a a 1-week ban, the third time it's a 2-week ban, and so on. PERMANENT ADDENDUMS: *Spinoffs/sequels/prequels/knockoffs of deleted pastas and pastas that were moved to Trollpasta Wiki count, too. *Existing spinoffs and sequels/prequels can stay, you just can't make new ones. *'No MLP grimdark fics.' Nothing personal, it's just that they start to all blend together after a while and we need a new approach to pony pastas. Try making writing a pasta about (gasp) the figurines themselves instead. * Listen,' I never said to get rid of the ''existing fanquels/spinoffs.' '''All I said is that you can't make ''new ''ones'. This rule is to encourage the creation of more ORIGINAL pastas. *No SCP pastas. The warning message has been updated accordingly. *'Jeff-"inspired" stories now count as Jeff spinoffs' and are dealt with accordingly. See this post for further information. *'NO. MORE. POKEPASTAS.' The Pokepasta genre had what little originality it had left sucked out of it ages ago due to writers endlessly rehashing the same three or four formulas over and over and over again. If you are actually, physically incapable of not writing a Pokepasta, post it to Pokepasta Wiki instead. *Because of MrBigDog's war against the wiki, this wiki is having a Jane The Killer lockout. Any new stories about her are banned FOREEEEEVER, regardless of thier quality. NO appeals, NO exceptions. EVER. She was a pox upon Creepypasta, and she won't be missed. You are also no longer allowed to link to offsite Jane stories you wrote from your userpage, unless you made them before the lockdown (which was enacted on Jan. 14th.) *Cleverbot pastas/blog posts have been forbidden for a while, but now posting one is a bannable offense. *You CANNOT get around this rule by posting stories on the forbidden subjects (that is, the content itself, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the Forums, on your userpage or on your Talk page. TEMPORARY ADDENDUMS: *As of Dec. 5, 2012, we no longer accept Holders stories. Parody/spoof Holders stories go on Trollpasta Wiki. *As of Dec. 17th, 2012, the moratorium now extends to Zelda pastas in general. *All right, no more Ms. Nice Youkai. Thanks to the antics of a certain butthurt author (and their general suckitude in general) Sonic pastas are now banned as well. * I know I'm going to get a lot of shit for this but...I've finally decided to ban Lost Episode pastas. They're seldom good, and have become so predictible it ain't funny. The warning message has been updated accordingly. The ban for this one will be shorter than the others; we will be accepting Lost Episodes again in March, with a strict new set of guidelines for them. If you really must make a fanquel/spinoff, post it offsite (like on Pastebin or DeviantART, like I did with the Jeff fanquel I wrote) Creepypasta Spin-Off Wiki or Spinpasta Wiki (for regular spinoffs/fanquels) Zelda Creepypasta Wiki (for Zelda pastas) or Pokepasta Wiki (for Pokemon pastas.) a'nd make a blog post about it, or link to it on your Talk page or userpage. ' PS: Anyone replacing said links to spinoffs on user pages with trollish things (RickRoll, viruses, shock sites, etc.) will be banned for a week for vandalism. WE NO LONGER ACCEPT SPINOFFS. END OF STORY. There might be a "Spinoff Appeal" in the works, though. Also, for my fellow admins: the Spinoff warning template. (Thanks a million for making it, Shini!) Category:Blog posts Category:Site Rules